LAWLIET RYUZAKI (L) x READER SMART DETECTIVE
by NYX EISENWALD
Summary: the kira case developed and L decided to meet the investegating team and the day and place were arranged as the 6 member team entered the hotel room they introduced their selves except for one girl (Y/N) as she knew that it's not safe to tell a total stranger her name... only warning a kiss and some thoughts.. nothing mature


my first fic here... please tell me what you think also you'll find d me on wattpad and deviant art...enjoy

the kira case developed and L decided to meet the investegating team and the day and place were arranged as the 6 member team entered the hotel room they introduced their selves i'm police superintendent yagami / i'm matsuda / i'm aizawa / i'm mogi / i'm ukita (y/n) stood there in silence as chief yagami glanced at her and raised an eyebrow "this is (y-" "please don't continue" (y/n) intruppted him mid sentence they all looked at her surprised "but what are yo-" (y/n) interupted matsuda before he could complete "the person standing in front of you just introduced him self as L but there is no gurrante as long as nobody knows how he looks like so don't go telling your real name to a person you don't know just because they said that they are L actually this person might be kira and you all will be dead soon " (y/n) said to the five men infront of her will she glanced at L when she ended her sentence they all looked at her shocked and then turned to L "very smart and cautious i see ...and actually yes you need to be more cautious around people if i were kira you all would be dead by now " they all looked at him in pure shock from the situation and how sharp minded (y/n) is . after the conversation and L have explained every thing to every body (y/n) had confirmed that he is L he then loked at her "alright then i'm sure that now you're confirmed that i'm L you can introduce your self" "(y/n)(y/l/n) and i'm sure that you said to call you ryuzaki from now on " "yes i did...well then any questions?" after he talked to everybody alone (y/n) turn was next as she sat in front of him and he questioned her she couldn't stop thinking that he was hot "are you alright (y/n) you have been staring at me for the last three minutes" L said to her "eh nah nothing . soo are we done here?" "yes you can go now" "arigato" she stood and left L stared at her till she exited the room with one thought in his mind 'she's defenatly beautiful'

(time skip during missa's interogation still third person pov)

as the time passed (y/n) grew more found of L after light turned him self in and chief yagami did as well every body went home and (y/n) stayed with ryuzaki as it was her turn . he sat there watching them and she was doing the same he then glanced at her and then stood up and headed towards her she looked at him as she noticed his movement "what is it ryuzaki?" he bent down and looked at her "(y/n)...i wanna tell you something that i was meaning to tell you from quit a while..." she looked at him and noded not knowing what was going on "(y/n) since day one that i met you i have had this feeling about you...it was a feeling that i never felt before ...and i couldn't understand what it was until soon ...(y/n) i love you" you sat there in disbelieve your crush was confessing to you as your cheeks turned red you looked at him and smiled "i love you too" he looked at you as he smiled a charming smile that you never have seen it before "be my girlfriend?" you nodded with your smile widening he leaned down and kissed you passionatly you kissed back while blushing you could taste the sweetness on his lips as your lips moved in sync when he parted away you could see a tint of pink on his cheeks as you smiled at him he smiled at you "(y/n) there is something important you have to do" you looked at him with question marks above your head " you have too keep our relation ship a secret ..please don't misunderstand me it's for your own safety if kira knew about you you might end up dead and that's something i can't allow" you looked at him and smiled "ok i won't tell. just because you don't have a weakness point great investigator L " he smiled and thanked you as he returned to hi seat and went back to work as you did the same evey once in a while you would catch him looking at you and he would do the same as the time passed he had only on thought in mind 'what have i been thinking in? now i have put her in pure danger and her life is on the line same as mine now . maybe even more . but i will protect her no matter what happens'


End file.
